rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Blake Belladonna/@comment-92.112.53.90-20170830071021/@comment-4010415-20170830113908
Ah, I couldn't find any info about the Blake Character Short anywhere, other than the fact that it's coming out in a week and the gif that Rooster Teeth posted, but someone told me basically what it showed, though it's apparently unfinished. No, of course she wasn't okay with Sun being there on the ship with her. She didn't want Sun to be there. She was angry with him for following her, remember? Just because she calmed down, that doesn't mean she was suddenly okay with it. She merely realized that it was too late to get Sun away from her, since they were both on a ship literally in the middle of the ocean. They got to Menagerie where, I will reiterate, she thought there were no White Fang members there, so she probably figured "Fine, why not, at least it's safe here." Plus, she knew that Sun wasn't gonna turn around and leave just because she told him to. The only way to put distance between herself and him would be to run away... but that would mean leaving without apologizing to her parents like she had traveled all that way to do. The fact is, Blake thought there were no White Fang in Menagerie, especially since the White Fang are not really needed in Menagerie. There's literally no need for them to operate in Menagerie, as there's no inequality to fight there. Ghira stepped down as leader and is no longer a member of the White Fang. He leads the city of Kuo Kuana now, which has no real bearing on the White Fang's revolution. Blake: Is everything okay? Kali: Yes, dear, just poor timing. He can reschedule. It's just been hard dealing with them lately. Blake: Dealing with who? Kali: (sipping) Hmm? The White Fang. Sun & Blake: (rising to their feet) WHAT?! This indicates that Blake had no idea that the White Fang were operating in Menagerie. She likely hasn't set foot in Menagerie in at least 5 years. For all we know, the White Fang weren't doing anything in Menagerie 5 years ago. Fair enough on Weiss' part, mostly due to them failing horribly at having things play out the way that they were acting like it did. The show acts like Jacques was behaving like a horrible person and is the bad guy in the whole situation, but the way they wrote it didn't actually show that. That could've been fixed if we had actually gotten to see more of Weiss interacting with him, and him being the condescending, controlling, degrading person that Weiss' songs depict him as. Instead, we saw barely anything of how he usually acts, then we saw Weiss explode, and then Jacques punished her because she, arguably, did something wrong. The only messed up part of what Jacques did was say that he's going to lie to the public and tell them that Weiss herself chose to step down as heiress and make Whitley the new heir.